


B-Boss?

by WritefullySinning



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, M/M, Short One Shot, sancest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritefullySinning/pseuds/WritefullySinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans has fun pushing buttons and boundaries</p>
            </blockquote>





	B-Boss?

**Author's Note:**

> went 24 hours without sleep, took a 3 hour nap and I woke up with this in my head; hope you enjoy it!

Sans was horrendously bored stuck in a house that looked like his but wasn’t. Through some miscalculated math equations, which Sans wouldn’t readily admit to, he had ended up in another universe. Therein he quickly met his ‘Underfell’ counterpart who was for a lack of a better word- a mess. Until they had fixed the machine (and the formula) Sans was forced to stay in the house. As much as he enjoyed not having to do menial things like sentry work it was becoming increasingly harder to keep him entertained. 

It was no surprise when out of boredom he decided to mess with the nervous wreck, just a little. The act was gentle, while the other Sans had his sweaty head turned he tapped two fingers against the skull; he expected an annoyed huff, a flinch or some comment coloured with curses. Not a squeaked out ‘B-Boss?’ it caught Sans totally off guard but watching as the other turned around face increasingly red with embarrassment Sans couldn’t help but laugh loudly. He nearly doubled over in laughter when a couple days later he did it again and got the exact same reaction. After that anytime the opportunity presented itself Sans snatched it up and Edge’s reactions after the fact got increasingly violent. Sans was impressed by his plate and pot dodging skills.

 

Then one day Sans upped the ante. They were both in the workshop at the back of the house and had been there already for a few hours. Both of their sweaters lay haphazardly on the floor, Sans was pacing looking at the equations over and over trying to figure out where he went wrong while Edge was on his hands and knees nearly waist deep in the machine fumbling with the parts. Sans glanced over pausing when he saw Edge, whose shirt had ridden up revealing the top of his pelvis. His soul started to emanate a low glow as he set his papers on the floor and he quietly padded over to the unknowingly exposed skeleton. There was a brief moment when he second guessed himself but then he imagined the sound Edge might make and a potent thump from his soul was all he needed to push him on. Sans dragged his fingers upwards on the back of Edge’s pelvis curling around the iliac crest and just barely scratched the inside curve.

“MmmaaAHH!” Edge jerked upwards his head slamming into gears that were above him while his cry reverberated inside the machine amplifying the sound.

Sans felt the spike of pleasure run down his spine with the noise Edge made still ringing in his ears; he tried to play it off.

“Heh, way to use your head me.” 

A sputtering Edge backed out of the machine his face the deepest shade of red Sans had ever seen, he almost hadn’t registered the wrench that was flying towards his face. After a quick dodge he watched the obviously flustered skeleton get and up walk towards the door.

“I-I’m going to get more p-parts!” Edge called and rushed outside without bothering to grab his sweater.

 

The previous gentle two fingered taps became obsolete. Now they were lingering touches that brought out hitched breaths that made heat flare in both their faces and Sans kept pushing the other, seeing how far he could take it. First just a finger running down his mandible while he was watching tv, Sans dodged the remote. Another Edge was on one knee looking down when felt fingers drag along his skull, looking up and seeing a coy smile on Sans’ face as he still held his head; he watched him bristle and avoided a shoe. This time at the sink, Sans walked up sliding his fingers up and down the neck vertebrae and watched as Edge gripped the counter letting out a very half-hearted ‘fuck you.’ Caught again on his hands and knees -Sans noticing quickly that this was his favourite way to find him- reaching under the couch. So Sans reached under his shirt and thumbed his lower spine. He nearly choked as he watched Edge arch into the touch trying to keeping his whimpers as quiet as possible. Sans indulged himself in the small whine of protest Edge made when he pulled away.

The next day Sans caught Edge napping on the couch with one leg hanging off and his baggy shorts bunched up almost enough to see his pelvis. Sans swallowed hard and made his way over watching him for a moment before taking off his sweater and climbing in between his legs. He firmly ran his hands down Edge’s femurs easily slipping into the shorts accessing the pelvis and switched between massaging small circles and tracing patterns with his finger. Edge awoke with a thick moan eyes blinking slowly as Sans’ silhouette came into focus

“B-Boss?” He squeaked. 

“Yea sure, I could get used to you screaming that.” Sans husked pulling Edge’s hips to his and ground into him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering where UF!Paps is, he is with the other Papyrus! that whole equal exchange thing... Wonder what they got up too
> 
> Anyways hope you liked it! This is a first for me so feedback is appreciated!


End file.
